


Fresh Off The Boat

by gryffindorsqueen



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorsqueen/pseuds/gryffindorsqueen
Summary: Zara fled Earth to escape her family – only to run headlong into a new, eccentric one with a dangerous lack of self preservation and poor hygiene habits. Well, you can’t have everything. Captain/Felix
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fresh Off The Boat

Felix liked to watch the ships come in. Each break, he’d sneak away from his foreman and circle the docks, checking for any new arrivals. But they were always the same – corporate carriers, cargo haulers or, very occasionally, unfriendly marauders.

So when a ship landed one afternoon, he assumed they wouldn’t be interested in him. But when the crew of the mysterious ship stepped onto the Groundbreaker, he frowned. They didn’t look like corporate stooges or cargo haulers. Marauders? He squinted. No, far too put together for that. Adventurers, then. A jolt of excitement shot through him and an optimistic spark flickered to life.

The trio of adventurers were coming closer and Felix frantically tried to think of something to say. Unfortunately, a trooper stormed over to him, finger already jabbing in his direction. A Mardet was wandering after him, already looking bored.

“You!” The trooper roared, poking Felix’s chest with barely contained fury.

“Hey, now. Back off him.” The Mardet said, shoving the trooper’s hand away.

“He hit one of my men with a tossball stick! He should be arrested for assault!”

Felix snorted, the adventurers momentarily forgotten. “Assault? Come on, the guy was asking for it.”

“Not helping, Felix!”

“See? He admits it!”

Felix crossed his arms, eyeing the trooper’s shiny, helmeted face with distain. Thankfully, as exasperated as the Mardets often were with him, their hatred for corporate troopers outstripped everything. If the guy tried anything, the Mardet would be on him in an instant.

“There weren’t any witnesses.”

“No witnesses?” The trooper almost exploded and Felix barely held back a laugh. “He’s not denying it! I swear, you get cute with any of my men again, you little Back Bay brat – ”

“Excuse me?” A new voice said.

Felix’s attention switched to the new arrivals. A red-headed woman was trying to catch the attention of the Mardet but neither she nor the trooper seemed to notice.

“- and I will toss you out of an airlock, you get me?”

“Sorry to interrupt but - ”

“You’re not the law here, I am!” The Mardet snapped. “This isn’t Byzantium.”

“Yeah, don’t I know it!” The trooper growled before stomping away, glaring at Felix over his shoulder.

“You gotta stop riling ‘em up, Felix.” The Mardet sighed.

“Yeah. Sure. Uh, I think there’s someone here to see you...” He gestured to the woman who was waiting patiently beside them.

“Apologies for the delay, ma’am.” The Mardet said, standing tall with her hands behind her back.

The woman waved a hand. “Oh, that’s fine. Is...everything alright?”

“Sorted now, thanks.” The Mardet said crisply before Felix could even open his mouth. “Just a small incident.”

“Someone was assaulted? With a stick?”

“A tossball stick.” Felix corrected. If this stranger was going to take an interest, she should have all the facts. “And he deserved it! He insulted the Rangers!” The mere thought riled him up again.

“Oh.” The woman blinked, glancing over her shoulder at the two people stood behind her. She turned back to Felix with a small frown. “Who are the Rangers?”

“You know, the Rangers?” A blank stare. “Rizzo’s Rangers.” Nothing. Felix felt his eyes widen. “The tossball team?”

“Oh!” The woman smiled. “Sure!”

“Right, well, my foreman’s a Spacer’s Chosen man. So when they beat the Rangers, he came swaggering over all full of boasting. So of course I decked him with a tossball stick! What am I, some kinda fair-weather fan?”

“It certainly doesn’t seem like it.”

“Exactly.”

The woman eyed him. “Maybe you should have – oh! Wait! Excuse me!” Her attention drifted over Felix’s shoulder to where the Mardet was walking off. The stranger and her companions hurried away, brushing past Felix in a flash.

He watched them go with interest. He should stay put really; he had no business leaving the docking bay. But he did feel like a Zero Gee would quench his thirst and there was a vending machine just a way past customs where the newcomers had been directed.

There wasn’t much else to do anyway, Felix reasoned as he slunk up the steps, half in shadow. After his ‘assault’ on his foreman, he doubted he had a job to go back to. So he trailed behind them, trying not to look suspicious.

“Impounded?” The woman was saying to Captain Wheeler. “Why?”

“I’m not sure, ma’am. That’s way above my pay grade and I like to make sure it stays there.”

Felix edged closer, intrigued.

“Well, I would like to see the legal documentation.” She snapped. “You need to provide me with evidence of wrong-doing that justifies my ship being impounded. And then I want it independently assessed by an impartial party.”

“Uh, I’m not sure about that, ma’am.” Captain Wheeler looked a little taken aback. “Like I said, that’s above my pay grade.”

“Then who should I speak to?” She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

“I suggest Udom Bedford. He’s the Board representative here on the Groundbreaker.”

“Good.” She nodded to herself. “What’s he like?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if you spoke to him a little harshly, ma’am, if you don’t mind me saying. Fella could use shaking up in my opinion.”

“Ok. I’ll do that, then.” She seemed to run out of steam. “Thank you for your help.” She took one step away, paused, and then immediately stepped back. “And I’m sorry for being so curt with you. I know you’re just doing your job. Very well, I might add.”

Captain Wheeler puffed his chest out. “Thank you, ma’am. I do appreciate that.”

“Not at all. Sorry for the fuss, it’s been a very...difficult week.”

“Well, good day to you.”

She nodded and Wheeler opened the door for her. Just as she and her companions were about to step through, she paused and half-whispered,

“Guys? What is tossball exactly?”

Felix almost fainted.

* * *

They were gone longer than he thought.

Felix had plenty of time to buy his Zero Gee, grab his pitiful collection of things and walk around the ship he was hoping to call home, taking in every inch.

After circling it for the fourth time, he sighed, sat down on the crates near the door and flicked off the cap of his Zero Gee. The fizzy first sip made his eyes water and he had to blink a few times to clear them.

After the tossball revelation, Felix knew he had to shoot his shot with this strange band of adventurers. The woman appeared to be their leader and he reasoned that if she was crazy enough to not know what tossball was, she might just be crazy enough to hire a no-good box hauler like him.

The more he thought about it, the more Felix thought he hadn’t seen many people like her. She was built soft; most everyday folk were lean and hardened by too much work and not enough food. Her skin was pale but not sickly – clear and smooth. Rich, maybe. But if she was, how did she end up on the Groundbreaker in a shoddy, impounded ship instead of living the highlife in Byzantium?

He mused on it until he reached the final third of his Zero Gee. He heard footsteps and stood up a little too quickly, almost staggering. He saw a woman with red hair walking along the landing pad towards him and for a moment he thought it was her. But as she came closer, he saw she had shorter hair, a leaner frame and a face he vaguely recognised.

She stopped a few feet away, looking at him like he was a sprat in her bedroll.

“It’s...Felix, right?”

He cleared his throat. “Yep! Felix Millstone.”

“Huh.” She smirked. “You’re...what? The ship-hand?”

She obviously meant it as an insult but Felix beamed. “Hopefully! Haven’t actually asked if I can join yet.”

She smiled again but this time seemed genuine. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and gave him one. “Well, good luck with that.” She lit his smoke and then her own. “Name’s Ellie by the way. Looks like I’m the ship’s sawbones.”

He took a drag, hoping he didn’t embarrass himself and start coughing. “How’d you get on? Who did you ask?”

She laughed. “I’m just repaying a favour, is all. The Captain helped me out with something so I offered my services. No begging involved.”

“Ok.” He took another drag. “Play it cool. Got it.”

“Good luck, I guess.” Ellie sauntered past him. “I’m sure you’ll blow her away.”

“Right, yeah. Thanks.”

The door hissed open and she disappeared inside, leaving Felix alone once again. He settled back down on the cargo crates and finished his smoke. Ellie said she was offering her services as payment for a favour but he didn’t have a service to offer. What good would a box-hauler really be on a ship? He reached inside his bag and rummaged until he found a pen.

* * *

“Hey! HEY!”

Felix jerked awake. The pen clattered to the floor as wheeled around to see Ellie leaning out of the ship’s door.

“Better look lively, Millstone. Captain’s coming back.” She gestured over her shoulder and slipped back inside.

Felix rubbed his eyes and checked the notes on his hand. They were far from perfect but they’d have to do. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, waiting with a fluttering stomach.

“- she was real nice, huh?” The tall, young woman was saying to the Captain who was doing her best to give her all her attention.

“Yes, she was.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind my messaging, Capt’n? Think it’ll be useful. For the ship, I mean. And maybe I can learn what life’s like for different folks? Not that it’ll get personal or anything. Sure she wouldn’t message anything like that. Though, might be nice to have a penpal - ”

“You again?” The man accompanying them narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his tunic. OSI by the look of it. Felix almost snorted. _If they can take a vicar, maybe they will take a box-hauler._

“Oh.” The Captain stepped forward. “Hello again. What can I do for you?”

“That’s a fine lookin’ ship you got here. Only thing that’s missing is me!”

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “You want to join the crew?”

“I’d work hard, I swear! Just give me a shot. That’s all I’m asking.”

She glanced over her shoulder at the tall woman who gave her an encouraging smile. “Alright, tell me why I need you on the ship.”

Felix’s stomach nearly dropped to his feet. “You’re serious?! You’re actually giving me a shot?! Ok, ok... I made some notes...”

He swallowed and looked at his palm, hoping his nerves didn’t make him sweat and rub the notes off.

“Hey there, I’m Felix Millstone. I have prepared a list of reasons why I think you should let me join your ship and/or outlaw gang.”

“Are you reading off your hand?”

“Uh, yeah.” He blinked. “Is that a problem?”

The Captain bit the inside of her lip. “It’s...unorthodox but I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks!” He turned back to his notes. “Firstly, I am highly personable and I get on well with anyone who is not of the jackass persuasion.”

The other woman laughed. “Sorry, he’s funny!”

Encouraged by her reaction, Felix ploughed on. “Secondly, I can be counted on in the event of a firefight, stand-off or raid. My motto is – if you need a steady gunhand, I’m your man!”

Silence.

“Oh, that’s a work in progress!” He said quickly. “That’s not...that’s not definite. Additionally, I have several years of experience as a box-hauler. This skill may come in handy if you need a body dragged away or a door held open while escaping enemy fire. In conclusion, thank you for considering me for your ship crew and/or outlaw gang – I look forward to our adventures together.”

After a beat of silence, the dark haired woman said, “I thought that was real good, Felix!”

He puffed up his chest. “Thanks for the vote of confidence!” He turned back to the Captain, nerves jangling his fingers. “What do you think?”

“Hmm.” She turned away from him to look at her companions. They seemed to speak without any words for a moment, then she said. “I think maybe we should ask you some questions.”

“Like an interview?” Surely that meant he passed the last round! “Sure, first time for everything.”

“A question each!” The Captain said. “Mine is – are you any good in a fight?”

This was one he could answer! “Are you kidding? I love a good fight! One time, I took an autoloader’s head clean off its servos with one swing of a tossball stick! You can count on me in a scrap, boss. That’s a promise!”

She seemed consider his answer before saying, “Parvati, your turn.”

“Really? Ok! Um...ooh, I got a real good one! What’s your biggest flaw, Felix?”

“My foreman told me that my biggest problem is that I can’t take orders. I told him my problem isn’t with authority – it’s with jackasses. So yeah, I guess my biggest flaw is that I don’t suffer idiots.”

“Max, your turn.”

“Law’s sake - ”

“Max!”

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He thought for a moment. “What’s the value of pi?”

“Oh, that’s hardly fair - ” The Captain started but Felix cut across her, brimming with confidence.

“Uh, it’s _delicious_. Mock-apple pie in a tripicale crust, maybe with a little cream on top? Classic.”

For a moment, they all just stood there looking at him. Then the Captain started to smile and uncrossed her arms.

“You’re smiling.” Felix said, pointing at her. “Is that good?”

“Alright. You’re hired.”

“Really?!” He burst. “You got no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that!”

He punched the air but then an awful idea fell over him.

“You’re not...this ain’t a joke, is it? My foreman didn’t set me up as revenge or nothing?”

She laughed. “Is there anything you need to do before we leave? Anyone you need to say goodbye to?”

Felix calmed himself and shouldered his bag. “No, ma’am. Uh, Captain. Boss.”

“Well, then. You’d best get on board.”

She walked up the ramp and the door slid open. He followed hurriedly, almost tripping over his own feet. He stepped inside and saw a hodgepodge of pipes, lockers, screens and crates. He turned around on the spot a few times, taking in every inch. It was like something out of the serials – something one of the rugged, ragtag adventurers with a heart of gold would have travelled in.

The door closing behind them made him blink.

“This is Parvati Holcomb, our engineer.”

He hurriedly shook hands with her and she beamed at him. “Great to have you with us, Felix!”

“And this is Max de Soto - ”

“A vicar?” Max shook his hand curtly. “I’m sure we’ll get on like a church on fire, eh Max?”

Max said nothing and stalked past him up the stairs.

“Captain, I am receiving a message from Dr. Welles.” A disembodied voice echoed around the ship, making Felix turn on the spot again.

“Ah. Parvati, would you mind showing Felix where everything is? I should probably take that - ”

“Abso-surely!”

“Thanks!” The Captain strode away to the cockpit but paused in the door. “Oh, and Felix? Boss is fine, Captain is fine – just don’t ever call me ‘ma’am’ again, will you? Makes me feel old.”

“Oh, sure. Right!”

She disappeared through the door and Felix heard the message click on.

“So, behind us is the - ”

“That’s...did the computer say, Dr. Welles? As in, Phineas Welles? The colony’s most wanted criminal?”

Parvati sighed. “Oh, boy. Yeah, the Cap’tn sorta knows him.”

Felix stared back at the cockpit. “Awesome.”

“You mustn’t say anything to anyone who ain’t crew, you understand? We’d all be in a lotta trouble.”

“Don’t worry, Parvati.” He adjusted his bag and shrugged. “I ain’t got a soul to tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm writing a multi-chapter fic. What an idiot. You'd think I'd know myself by now but nope - still gonna slam my head against that brick wall!  
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far! I've got a few chapters planned out so hopefully it shouldn't be too long until there's more (famous last words)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
